


Honey, make me healthy

by lilyhachi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Introspection, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Porn with Feelings, Post-Endgame, Romance, Slash, Top Bucky Barnes, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyhachi/pseuds/lilyhachi
Summary: {what if; post-Endgame; Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes}Steve rimette le gemme al proprio posto e torna nel presente. Ma qualcosa è andato storto.Guarda il letto sfatto sul quale Steve sta dormendo, beato, come se niente possa turbare il suo sonno. Questo è il riposo del soldato … o meglio, del Capitano. Quel riposo tanto agognato che in tutti quegli anni Steve non si è mai concesso, saltando da una lotta all’altra come una molla rotta che scatta continuamente verso l’alto senza mai trovare pace. Adesso la pace è arrivata, portando con sé un effetto inaspettato che nessuno avrebbe potuto prevedere. Steve dorme, ma il suo corpo è sottile come uno stiletto, il busto è esile e avvolto da una camicia ben più grande della sua taglia. Sembra così fragile adesso, senza quel corpo massiccio a contenere tutta la sua grandezza di spirito, a proteggerlo dagli urti e dai salti nel vuoto.





	Honey, make me healthy

**Characters**: Steve Rogers/James Buchanam Barnes.  
**Pairing**_**:**_ Steve/Bucky {stucky | shrinkyclinks}.  
**Warnings**: what if; pwp; slash; post-Endgame; smut&fluff.  
**Plus**_**:**_ questo non è altro che il frutto di non so bene cosa, quindi chiedo scusa in anticipo per ciò che ho avuto il coraggio di postare e anche perché questa è la mia prima rossa quindi niente, help. Fatemi sapere cosa ve ne pare, se vi va, mi farebbe tanto piacere. Il titolo e versi presenti nel testo sono tratti rispettivamente da due canzoni, “Honey, make me healthy” (Flannel Graph) e “Heaven is a place” (Amber Run). Purtroppo non conosco l'autrice/autore della fan art che ho inserito, l'ho trovata su Pinterest. Se qualcuno conosce la fonte me lo comunichi che lo/a cito con tutto il cuore per questa meraviglia che mi ha fatto annegare nei feels più assoluti.

> ** _Honey, make me healthy_ **

_Cause heaven is a place I know, I tell myself I shouldn't go._  
_A place where we could live together laying with fire, _  
_but certain we live forever. Heaven is a place like this,_  
_four walls to hide within. A cold, cold world's medicine,_  
_knowing you won't have to sleep alone again._

  
La luce filtra attraverso le tendine della stanza, tenui raggi di luce che illuminano l’appartamento piccolo ma dotato di tutto l’indispensabile per vivere. Non gli basterebbe altro, non dopo aver passato parte della sua vita a scappare, a nascondersi in un tugurio con i fogli di giornale a coprire le finestre per evitare che qualcuno trovasse il suo covo, come un lupo che cerca di sfuggire al cacciatore. Il piccolo orologio alla parete segna le undici del mattino, Bucky è sveglio da ore anche se – in realtà – il sonno non lo ha mai raggiunto, non da quando Steve è finalmente riuscito ad addormentarsi. Guarda il letto sfatto sul quale Steve sta dormendo, beato, come se niente possa turbare il suo sonno.  
Questo è il riposo del soldato … o meglio, del Capitano.   
Quel riposo tanto agognato che in tutti quegli anni Steve non si è mai concesso, saltando da una lotta all’altra come una molla rotta che scatta continuamente verso l’alto senza mai trovare pace. Adesso la pace è arrivata, portando con sé un effetto inaspettato che nessuno avrebbe potuto prevedere. Steve dorme, ma il suo corpo è sottile come uno stiletto, il busto è esile e avvolto da una camicia ben più grande della sua taglia. Sembra così fragile adesso, senza quel corpo massiccio a contenere tutta la sua grandezza di spirito, a proteggerlo dagli urti e dai salti nel vuoto. Sono soltanto i vestiti a gonfiare il peso di Steve, quello strato di tessuto al di sotto del quale si nasconde il “vero” Steve, quel ragazzo che il siero ha scalciato in un angolo, lasciando spazio ad un corpo diverso ma in possesso dello stesso identico e splendido cuore. In realtà, Bucky non ha visto altro che quello. Sempre. Anche dopo il siero, ha continuato a vedere il “suo” Steve, quel ragazzino troppo testardo per tirarsi indietro dinanzi a situazioni ben più grandi di lui, da risse per niente alla sua portata; quel ragazzino che non ne voleva proprio sapere di stare al suo posto, di rimanere in silenzio di fronte ad un’ingiustizia. Ma era soltanto uno strascico ormai passato della sua memoria, di anni ormai andati, prima della guerra, prima dell’arruolamento, prima che le loro vite imboccassero la via del sangue. Adesso, però, quello strascico è reale. Non lo sta immaginando, perché Steve Rogers non è più Capitan America, ma soltanto un ragazzo emaciato, dalle guance scavate e il cuore troppo grande per il suo petto, come se la sua cassa toracica non potesse contenerlo a pieno. Tutti loro hanno pagato un prezzo. Steve ha pagato il suo.  
Non appena i suoi occhi hanno incrociato quelli di Steve – grandi, azzurri, e spaventati a morte mentre realizzava cosa gli fosse appena successo – per Bucky è stato spontaneo precipitarsi verso di lui, circondargli le guance per assicurarsi che stesse bene, che non fosse ferito o sul punto di morire tra le sue braccia. _‘Ci vediamo tra un minuto’_, aveva detto Steve prima di scomparire per rimettere le gemme al proprio posto e così era stato ma in quel minuto qualcosa era accaduto. Niente più siero. Soltanto Steve Rogers e il suo sorrisino del cazzo. _'__Ehi, perché quella faccia? Credevi che non tornassi?’. _No, credeva che non sarebbe tornato, che sarebbe rimasto in quel tempo dove non c’era morte, sangue o un titano pazzo ben intenzionato ad ucciderli tutti. E di colpo era di nuovo alla taverna, alla musica che si diffondeva insieme alle voci dei soldati – _“he left me for a damsel dark, damsel dark, each friday night they used to spark, used to spark, and now my love who once was true to me takes this dark damsel on his knee”_ – e allo sguardo di Steve che aveva percorso il corpo tornito di Peggy mentre qualcosa si era spezzato dentro di lui.  
Ma Steve era tornato – _“è tornato da me”_ – seppur lasciando tutti così a bocca aperta che Sam per poco non aveva rischiato di strozzarsi con la sua stessa saliva alla vista di una versione ben diversa dello Steve che aveva conosciuto.  
Lo vede stiracchiarsi mentre apre con lentezza gli occhi, riabituandosi alla luce del sole, il corpo affusolato che si stende, arcuando la schiena su cui Bucky vorrebbe far scorrere le dita fino ad imprimerle nella pelle per lasciare impronte del suo passaggio, per ritrovare quella strada fatta di carne e singulti che Bucky conosce a memoria ma che qualcuno ha interrotto molto tempo fa. Sta bene. Il mondo di adesso offre soluzioni che nella loro epoca neanche potevano essere concepite e la medicina moderna riesce a guarire ciò che un tempo avrebbe condotto a morte certa. E Steve sta bene. Stanno bene e sono insieme. Steve è minuscolo mentre si muove, ha la pelle delle guance arrossata e gli occhi ancora impastati di sonno ma sorride non appena si incastrano nei suoi.  
“Ben sveglio, bell’addormentato”, Bucky si siede sul letto accanto a lui e Steve cerca di abituarsi a quella differenza di stazza, mentre l’amico è così massiccio al suo fianco e lui così piccolo che potrebbe metterselo in tasca o caricarlo di peso, come faceva prima della guerra per costringerlo a coprire il pavimento di cuscini e sedersi su di essi come quando erano bambini privi di dolori e preoccupazioni. Ricorda il tocco fugace di Bucky sulla sua bassa schiena mentre lo prendeva di peso, le sue dita che scottavano contro la sua pelle costantemente fredda, i brividi che gli ricoprivano la spina dorsale e che gli accendevano quel desiderio a lungo sopito che la sola vista di Bucky bastava a scatenargli nel basso ventre. Ingoia a vuoto, cercando di arginare quella sensazione ma le labbra di Bucky sono schiuse, lucide e del colore delle fragole … allora Steve si ritrova a pensare che vorrebbe assaggiarle, come ha fatto quell’estate mentre se ne stavano distesi tra l’erba alta e la maglietta di Bucky lasciava intravedere una porzione di pelle del suo addome, quella linea addominale che scendeva verso il basso, incantandolo. Neanche gli anni trascorsi nel ghiaccio hanno cancellato il ricordo di quel bacio, il ricordo dei denti di Bucky che gli avevano morso le labbra, il sole che scottava sulla sua pelle mentre si arpionava al collo di lui, salendogli a cavalcioni per baciarlo e lasciarsi baciare con foga, come se ne valesse della sua stessa vita.  
“Quanto ho dormito?”, domanda Steve, gli occhi che vagano per la stanza.  
“Due giorni”, Bucky gli passa un bicchiere d’acqua che Steve afferra senza esitazione, portandoselo alla bocca con così tanta foga che qualche goccia gli cola lungo il mento fino a percorrergli il collo lungo. Bucky non la perde di vista, seguendone il percorso lungo le linee della gola, lungo il pomo di Adamo su cui si scopre a voler poggiare le labbra, suggere quella pelle fino a marchiarla.  
“Non hai una bella cera”, Steve poggia il bicchiere sul comodino, osservando Bucky e le occhiaie che gli scavano il viso pallido, l’aria di chi non dorme da un po’, l’aria di chi deve aver vegliato su di lui per tutto quel tempo senza mai allontanarsi.  
“Beh, ho pur sempre la mia età. Lo hai dimenticato?”, Bucky arriccia le labbra in una smorfia sardonica mentre agita la mano come se stesse scacciando una mosca. “Non cercare di arginare la domanda”, Steve gli punta il dito contro con espressione minacciosa, la stessa espressione che ha sfoggiato quando Bucky gli rubato un pezzo di zucchero filato con la bocca, scoppiando a ridere di fronte al suo sguardo oltraggiato. “Tu stai bene?”.   
C’è ansia nei suoi occhi grandi. Il solito Steve.  
“Dovrei chiederlo a te”, Bucky lo guarda, sospirando. “Hai dormito per due giorni, sei tornato dopo un viaggio nel tempo e per poco non mi morivi addosso. Il siero è svanito per chissà quale diamine di motivo e mi chiedi se sto bene”.  
Steve si morde le labbra, celando un leggero imbarazzo, perché Bucky era stato nei suoi pensieri per tutto quel tempo … nei sogni che avevano colorato l’attesa, guidandolo verso il risveglio, verso la luce, verso lui che lo attendeva.  
“Hanno capito cosa sia successo?”.  
“Non ancora, ma sono riusciti a stabilizzarti”, spiega Bucky, sistemandosi meglio contro la testata del letto e quel movimento lo porta a sfiorare le dita di Steve. Sono così sottili ... dita che hanno vagato sotto la sua camicia, che si sono infilate nei suoi calzoni per sfiorargli il sesso, strappandogli gemiti mentre Steve le muoveva su e giù con impazienza, fino a farlo venire con il nome di lui sulle labbra.  
“E’ strano”, ammette Steve, portandosi le mani al petto. Comincia a tastarsi come se stesse compiendo un’operazione di controllo per accertarsi di non avere ferite. Sotto il suo tocco, i vestiti si appiattiscono, finendo per aderire al suo corpo così diverso da come era stato fino a non molto tempo fa. Aveva dimenticato quella sensazione e, se doveva essere onesto con sé stesso, Steve l’aveva sempre odiata: sentirsi piccolo e indifeso, come se potesse spezzarsi da un momento all’altro, come se un colpo di tosse bastasse ad atterrirlo, mentre l’asma gli mozzava il respiro ogni volta e i suoi occhi guardavano il mondo dal basso, la vita che correva e correva, lasciandolo indietro. Non aveva mai tollerato quella sensazione di mancanza e inferiorità che adesso era tornata, mancando – tuttavia – di asma e problemi che avevano condizionato tutta la sua vita fino all’arruolamento e l’incontro con Erskine. “Non sono più abituato a questo. A questo ... corpo”.  
“Il piccoletto di Brooklyn che era tanto scemo, sempre a caccia di risse … direi che è tornato fra noi”, mormora Bucky con un sorriso felino e affilato che basta a far arrossire Steve che mette subito in mostra un broncio da ragazzino.  
“E’ … permanente?”, domanda Steve e Bucky scorge un guizzo di ansia nei suoi occhi, come se quella possibilità lo turbasse.  
“A meno che qualcuno non faccia un altro viaggetto per recuperare una fiala del magico siero del super-soldato … sembrerebbe di sì”.  
“Oh”, è appena un ansito ma Bucky legge le mille parole nei suoi occhi.  
“Ti dispiace?”, domanda Bucky a bruciapelo, intrappolandolo sotto il suo sguardo che sembra scavare nell’animo di Steve.  
“Non lo so. Forse una parte di me è sollevata, perché …”.  
“Perché puoi smettere di combattere”.  
Steve fa un cenno del capo, quasi incerto se pronunciare o meno quelle parole: può deporre lo scudo una volta per tutte, può lasciare che qualcun altro si faccia avanti … forse, ad essere onesto, non gli dispiace poi così tanto.  
“A te dispiace?”, chiede poi Steve e bastano quelle tre semplici paroline per leggere tutti i “non detti” che tiene incastrati in gola.  
“Mi dispiace che tu sia rimasto sempre un idiota”, Bucky ridacchia piano.  
“E a me che tu non abbia perso quel dannato sarcasmo”, borbotta Steve in quella che dovrebbe essere una protesta ma sulla sua lingua ha il sapore di una risposta non troppo convinta, pronunciata per cercare di difendersi da chissà cosa.  
“Davvero? Ti dispiace?”, Bucky allunga il viso verso l’altro, serpentesco.  
No. In realtà, non gli dispiace perché sa di normalità, sa dei vecchi tempi: il sorriso scanzonato di Bucky prima che la sua vita mutasse, prima che gli facessero il lavaggio del cervello, prima che gli portassero via persino il suo nome, apponendo una striscia di vernice nera su tutto ciò che era stata la sua vita. Sapeva che Bucky non sarebbe mai tornato quello di prima: non era più James Buchanam Barnes, non era il Soldato d’Inverno … stava diventando qualcos’altro, stava tornando alla vita, alla vita che gli era stata negata.  
“No. Non mi dispiace”, confessa Steve mentre gli angoli delle labbra si sollevano per scoprire un sorriso … quel meraviglioso sorriso che gli fa traballare il petto e venir voglia di stringerlo a sé. “Ma non mi hai ancora detto come stai, Buck”.  
“Come uno che è stato polverizzato con uno schiocco di dita, che si è ritrovato catapultato su un campo di battaglia per combattere un esercito e che sta ancora cercando di capirci qualcosa in tutto questo casino”, Bucky lo dice ridacchiando ma Steve legge oltre l’ironia delle sue parole, pensando a quanto abbia sacrificato per lui, a quanto abbia combattuto per lui, gettandosi in una guerra della quale poteva anche non preoccuparsi.  
Ma Bucky lo aveva sempre seguito, nonostante tutto.   
_'__Il piccoletto di Brooklyn che era tanto scemo, sempre a caccia di risse. Seguo lui’._  
“Mi dispiace … per tutto quanto”, Steve comincia a torturarsi le mani. “Ne hai passate così tante e non mi hai mai voltato le spalle. Quando ti ho visto-”. _Morire. Di nuovo. Diventare polvere sotto le mie dita. _Steve non lo dice ma Bucky riesce a sentire quel pensiero rimbombargli nel petto e martellargli in gola come un tamburo impazzito. Aveva paura di perderlo ancora. Di vederlo cadere da un dirupo senza poter fare nulla per salvarlo, di vederlo ridursi in cenere dinanzi ai suoi occhi mentre chiamava il suo nome con voce rotta.   
_Non potrei vivere sapendo di poterti vedere morire, ancora. Basta’._  
“Non farlo”, Bucky scuote il capo. “Sapevo cosa stessi facendo, l’ho fatto e lo rifarei. Ti ho detto che ti avrei seguito, no? Fino alla fine, non dirmi che la perdita del siero ha intaccato anche la tua memoria perché sarebbe una gran rottura”.  
“Sei davvero un coglione”, Steve incrocia le braccia al petto e Bucky ride.  
Steve si perde nella sua risata ed è come tornare indietro nel tempo, si lascia incantare dal suo sorriso spontaneo e … sereno?  
Forse. E’ un buon inizio.  
“Dimmi qualcosa che non so, Stevie”.  
“Mi sei mancato”, Steve lo dice senza rifletterci.  
“Avevo detto qualcosa che non so”, lo rintuzza Bucky con aria fintamente annoiata, mentre quelle parole gli riempiono il petto di una gioia così prorompente che potrebbe esplodere. Gli è mancato, e Steve è mancato a lui. Steve si avvicina, piano, come se stesse tastando il terreno, cercando di farsi coraggio mentre la sensazione di essere inadeguato si fa ancora strada in lui. Si è sempre sentito inadeguato, anche dopo il siero ma cerca quel coraggio di cui si è sempre armato per i bulli di strada che lo attorniavano come fosse una preda.  
Le dita sottili e quasi scheletriche circondano il viso di Bucky, e Steve sente la peluria ispida delle sue guance sotto i polpastrelli.  
Quel semplice contatto basta a fargli sentire una scarica di pura elettricità lungo la schiena. Dio, quanto gli è mancato. E’ come tornare a casa, come cercare di riappropriarsi di qualcosa che è sempre stato suo. Bucky sorride sotto le sue dita, accorgendosi dell’insicurezza di Steve, della fragilità che permea ogni suo movimento. “Puoi toccarmi”.

_Cause heaven is a place I know. It's nothing like the TV shows._  
_Cold and dark, still rains it snows and all the lights have turned down low._  
_Yeah, heaven is a place like this. An assembly of broken things._  
_Never heard an angel sing where living doesn't feel like falling_ _._

“Vuoi che lo faccia?”, Steve si ferma a guardarlo, le labbra schiuse e invitanti mentre lo fissava come a volergli chiedere il permesso, in attesa di un suo segno. _'Dimmi di sì. Ti prego, lascia che ti tocchi, lascia che ti baci’._  
“Hai bisogno dell’invito scritto o di un disegnino?”, Bucky alza gli occhi al cielo e annulla la distanza tra loro, afferrando i fianchi di Steve per farlo sedere sulle sue cosce. Si adatta perfettamente al suo corpo … un incastro perfetto.  
“Non ti importa se sono … di nuovo così?”.  
“Vuoi dire di nuovo te stesso?”, Bucky scrolla le spalle, tranquillo.  
“Di nuovo gracile”, sussurra Steve, ingoiando il magone che ha in gola.  
“Ma sempre idiota”, risolve Bucky inclinando il capo con finta perplessità mentre sfiora i bottoni della camicia per aprirli uno ad uno.  
“Hai capito”, Steve lo guarda nei suoi occhi di ghiaccio, mentre si lascia spogliare, cercando di ignorare il tremore che serpeggia in lui.  
“Sì, ho capito che sei un imbecille”, sputa Bucky con una punta di fastidio perché ha sempre trovato ingiusta la tendenza di Steve a sminuirsi e avrebbe tanto voluto che si vedesse attraverso i suoi occhi per permettergli di capire quanto fosse bello. “Lo sei sempre stato, questo non è cambiato. Steve, ti ho visto prima che il tuo corpo cambiasse e non mi importa se non sei più un armadio a quattr-”.  
Steve si spinge verso di lui, facendo cozzare violentemente le loro labbra e accorgendosi di come abbia desiderato a lungo quel contatto, di quanto gli sia mancato il sapore delle labbra di Bucky, di tracciare i contorni del suo viso e del suo corpo con la bocca e con la lingua, sentendolo sospirare sotto di sé mentre lo riduceva a brividi e gemiti discontinui. Le mani salgono ad ancorarsi sul petto di Bucky, carezzandogli piano le spalle fino a scendere verso i pettorali e poi sulla linea degli addominali fino ai bordi della maglietta, indugiando su di essa. Bucky inarca la schiena, allargando le gambe per permettere a Steve di sistemarsi meglio mentre spinge il bacino in uno scatto involontario verso quello dell’altro. Lo sente gemere nella sua bocca mentre le mani vagano lungo tutto il suo corpo, percorrendo ogni vertebra della spina dorsale che sente distintamente sotto le dita, così come ogni spigolo del suo corpo affilato. Ridisegna i percorsi della sua pelle, ricordando quella mappa fatta di carne che neanche l’Hydra è riuscita a cancellare. Sente Steve aggrapparsi a lui mentre continua a baciarlo, affamato e impaziente come un viandante che ha percorso miglia e miglia sotto il sole cocente del deserto in cerca di una pozza d’acqua dove potersi abbeverare. E Steve ha trovato la sua pozza d’acqua, ha trovato quella fonte dalla quale si è abbeverato per tutta la vita e non ha alcuna intenzione di perderla di nuovo.  
“Continua a toccarmi, Steve”, Bucky lo mormora tra un bacio e l’altro, sfilando quella camicia fastidiosa per ammirare la vista del suo torace. Vi passa le mani sopra, abbracciando con lo sguardo ogni linea, ogni curva e sporgenza, e può sentire Steve tremare sotto il suo tocco come se fosse sotto un microscopio, come se temesse di vederlo andare via da quel letto a momenti. “Cristo, sei così bello”.  
“L’età deve averti danneggiato la vista”, Steve ridacchia mentre il rossore si è esteso alle orecchie e poi al collo ma Bucky lo ignora.  
“Smetti di dire stronzate”, poi lo bacia di nuovo, famelico, mentre Steve comincia a ondeggiare su di lui e il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni diventa un bozzolo duro e pulsante. Bucky gli afferra la mano, piazzandola proprio lì per fargli sentire cosa gli stia provocando.  
“Credi ancora che l’età mi abbia danneggiato la vista?”.  
“Zitto e continua a baciarmi”, ordina Steve e quella voce autoritaria, pronta a dettare ordini, non l’ha persa.  
D’altronde, gli è sempre piaciuto comandare. La mano resta lì, sull’erezione di Bucky e le dita impazienti di Steve abbassano la cerniera per sentirla maggiormente contro il palmo della sua mano.  
“Agli ordini, Capitano”, Bucky sorride e il cervello di Steve va in panne mentre si impossessa della sua bocca, mordendogli il labbro inferiore. La sua bocca è calda e dolce come il miele, sa di caffè e pancakes.  
Può sentire sulla lingua di Bucky il sapore dello sciroppo d’acero e continua a baciarlo come se volesse mangiarlo mentre l’altro gli porta le mani tra i capelli biondi, stringendone le ciocche. Tira leggermente i fili dorati e sorride, pago, quando un gemito valica le labbra di Steve.  
Si stacca dalla sua bocca per dirigersi verso il collo, lasciando una scia umida di baci e morsi che riduce Steve ad una litania di gemiti e sospiri che basterebbero a farlo venire. “Dimmi che mi vuoi, Steve”.  
“T-ti voglio. Ti voglio da impazzire”, le parole fuoriescono dalla sua bocca gonfia in un singulto mentre Steve continua strusciarsi su di lui, le guance rosse come mele mature. “Non ho mai smesso di volerti neanche per un secondo”.  
Le mani di Bucky arrivano ai suoi glutei che massaggia e stringe a proprio piacimento fino a strattonare i pantaloni per gettarli lontano e godersi il contatto della pelle liscia di Steve contro le sue mani callose. Gli occhi azzurri di Steve lo guardano con una devozione tale che riesce a farlo precipitare, e di colpo è di nuovo su quel dannato treno senza nulla a tenerlo in piedi.  
Manovra il suo corpo con facilità, sistemandolo di schiena contro il materasso. Gli bacia l’addome e l’ombelico senza premurarsi di nascondere la scintilla di piacere e aspettativa nei suoi occhi, beandosi del sapore frizzante della sua pelle morbida e inspirando il suo odore in un’annusata sfrontata mentre guarda Steve dal basso con un sorriso ferino che stringe piacevolmente lo stomaco dell’altro.  
“Sei così bello, Stevie. Dovresti vederti attraverso i miei occhi”.  
Quel soffio lambisce la sua pelle con una lentezza che sa di tortura e Steve si contorce contro il materasso, stringendo le lenzuola sotto di sé mentre la bocca di Bucky scende verso il basso, girando attorno all’erezione gonfia e umida che non vede l’ora di assaggiare.  
Steve deglutisce a vuoto, nel tentativo di aggrapparsi a qualcosa per non sciogliersi tra le sue mani come burro fuso. Troppo tardi.  
Bucky lecca la sua erezione senza smettere di guardarlo e Steve chiude gli occhi, rovesciando la testa all’indietro mentre le mani scendono tra i capelli dell’altro che continua ad accoglierlo nella sua bocca in movimenti fluidi, bagnandolo di saliva.  
“Cristo, Bucky”, Steve sospira e un fremito di piacere lo fa tremare.  
Facilita i propri affondi con una mano e Steve stringe la presa tra le sue ciocche castane, ritrovandosi a spingere i fianchi contro la sua bocca che emette un gorgoglio strozzato di apprezzamento. Dio, la sua bocca. Sente l’orgasmo premere contro i testicoli mentre le mani di Bucky gli arpionano le natiche e Steve sente di non riuscire più a trattenersi. Stringe le labbra nel tentativo di reprimere i propri gemiti ma Bucky continua il suo gioco crudele sul proprio membro come se si stesse divertendo, lappando in profondità e guardandolo come se lo stesse sfidando.  
Negli occhi ha una presa in giro: “prova a resistere se riesci”.  
Cazzo, è proprio lui: lo stesso ragazzo sfrontato con una scintilla di sfida negli occhi che gli ha sempre stretto lo stomaco, facendolo arrossire come una ragazzina. James lo annulla e lo ricompone insieme, come se fosse guerra e casa, la malattia e la cura, il veleno e l’antidoto. Si sente annegare, piombato nuovamente in acque profonde e gelide, ma di freddo in quel momento non c’è nulla, perché la lava della bocca di Bucky gli lambisce il sesso in lappate voraci e le sue mani lasciano scottature lungo tutta la sua pelle ad ogni passaggio. Vorrebbe scostarlo ma Bucky lo trattiene contro di sé e lascia che il piacere di Steve gli esploda in bocca mentre si contorce e gli va incontro il bacino. Steve gli afferra il mento con gentilezza, facendo sì che si allontani e vibrando di piacere alla vista delle sue labbra lucide. Lo bacia per sentire il proprio sapore sulla lingua e gli si sistema di nuovo addosso, sfilandogli la maglia e passando le dita sulla pelle cicatrizzata dove carne e vibranio si incontrano.  
Si prende del tempo per vezzeggiare quella parte del corpo di Bucky, come se stesse compiendo una sorta di rito che deve essere osservato con tutti i suoi crismi: toccare James è un’operazione ultraterrena che necessita di un proprio tempo. Sente Bucky irrigidirsi, come se il solo sfioramento di quella zona lo stia mandando in panico, come se Steve avesse appena toccato un nervo scoperto.  
“Sssh”, mormora Steve per rassicurarlo e passa le labbra lungo quella zona, suggendola con la lingua come a voler leccare una ferita per succhiare via il veleno e allora Bucky si rilassa, studiandolo dall’alto, il petto ansante. Gli afferra le dita in vibranio per portarsele alle labbra e la vista di Bucky si annebbia del tutto non appena Steve le bacia una ad una, leccandole._‘_  
Non ho mai avuto paura di te, né ne avrò mai. Sono tuo’.  
Steve non pronuncia quelle parole a voce alta ma Bucky riesce a sentirle.  
Un singhiozzo strozzato valica le labbra di Bucky mentre le dita di Steve si spostano sulla sua erezione che, dolorosa, spinge contro il tessuto dei boxer. “Ti amo”, mormora Steve, mordendogli il lobo dell’orecchio.  
“Molto romantico, soprattutto se lo dici mentre hai le mani nelle mie mutande”.  
“Parli proprio tu che di romanticismo ne sai ben poco”.  
“Ho i miei modi di essere romantico”, rantola Bucky mentre la mano di Steve continua a pomparlo senza sosta e lui spinge i fianchi contro di essa, chiedendo maggiore frizione quasi convulsamente, non desiderando altro che lui.  
“In effetti, a Coney Island mi hai ceduto l’orsacchiotto vinto al tiro al bersaglio”.  
“Un atto di puro romanticismo e galanteria, non trovi?”.  
“Sei stato proprio un gentiluomo, in effetti”.  
Bucky blocca il polso di Steve, portandoselo meglio addosso e l’altro non fatica a capire. D’altronde, tra loro non c’è mai stato bisogno di parole per comprendersi. Un ghigno crudele e sensuale illumina il viso di Bucky, cominciando a strusciarsi contro il bacino di Steve senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di trattenere i propri gemiti. Lo lascia dondolare su di lui per poi toccarsi un capezzolo con una sensualità che lascia Steve senza fiato. Non vi sono finzioni o artifici in Bucky … è semplicemente così: sensuale in maniera del tutto spontanea e magnetica. “Questa è galanteria?”.  
“No, solo talento naturale”, sospira Bucky mentre Steve poggia le ginocchia a lato delle sue cosce, sollevandosi per permettergli di prepararlo.  
“V-voglio essere tuo, Buck”, sussurra Steve, leccandogli le labbra.  
“Sei già mio, Stevie”, replica Bucky, muovendo le dita per andare a stuzzicare l’anello di muscoli e penetrandolo piano senza perdersi neanche un’espressione sul volto del compagno. Vuole godersi tutto: ogni increspatura, ogni smorfia, ogni sorriso. Vuole assistere agli effetti che i propri tocchi gli provocano, incitandolo a chiedere di più, a chiamare il suo nome e dirgli quanto lo voglia.  
“B-Buck”, lo chiama l’altro, serrando le palpebre e affondando la testa nell’incavo del suo collo mentre le dita del compagno gli scavano dentro. Quando gli afferra la mano per fermare i suoi movimenti, Bucky pensa di avergli fatto male, di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato ma quel dubbio viene dissipato dalle dita di Steve che cercano la sua mano in vibranio, portandosela tra le cosce.  
Bucky sorride, ma senza malizia, e riprende da dove si era fermato.  
Dio, non avrebbe dimenticato quell’immagine: i capelli di Steve sono una zazzera disordinata di fili biondi che ricade in ciocche sudate sulla fronte, il suo petto si alza e si abbassa in maniera frenetica mentre le labbra rosse si spalancano, emettendo una dolce sinfonia di gemiti che manda scariche elettriche direttamente al suo membro. Gli basterebbe quello per venire: vedere Steve privo di ogni rigidità e compostezza, senza alcuna maschera a celare il suo piacere e i suoi desideri più reconditi. E’ lì, dinanzi a lui – nudo e bellissimo, il “suo” Steve – mentre lo implora, chiamando il suo nome e chi altro avrebbe mai avuto l’onore di vedere Capitan America in quello stato? Soltanto lui.  
“Guardami”, esclama Bucky, perentorio, continuando a penetrarlo con le dita mentre Steve gli graffia il braccio sudato, digrignando i denti.  
“Buck, ti prego”, guaisce l’altro, le parole smozzicate dal piacere e il corpo che si tende contro il proprio in una supplica. “T-ti voglio”.  
Un senso di mancanza avvolge Steve non appena le dita di Bucky lo abbandonano, allora si sistema meglio per calare sulla sua erezione, sentendo le proprie natiche stringersi dolorosamente attorno al sesso di Bucky. Boccheggia in cerca d’ossigeno mentre Bucky si seppellisce in lui con forza e Steve si riappropria di quella sensazione, riabituandosi ad averlo dentro di sé. Ondeggia su di lui in stoccate violente mentre gemiti incontrollabili gli vibrano nella cassa toracica e la sua voce si fa più alta, priva di ogni controllo.  
E’ come essere trasportati da un mare in tempesta mentre onde violente lo sballottano a destra e a manca, trascinandolo giù in profondità per poi riportarlo in superficie e ricondurlo di nuovo sott’acqua senza nemmeno dargli il tempo di prendere aria. Bucky è il suo mare, le sue onde e lui un marinaio su una zattera alla deriva. Strizza gli occhi mentre spalanca le labbra, biascica il suo nome e tutti i muscoli tremano per il piacere.  
“Dì il mio nome”, Bucky lascia che Steve gli lecchi la mascella, mentre il bisogno di udire il proprio nome dalle sue labbra si fa più forte così come la presa sul suo corpo che lascia segni nella pelle. Forse vuole una conferma, la certezza di essere sveglio, che non sia una mera illusione, un brutto scherzo della sua mente, un sogno dal quale si sarebbe presto risvegliato.  
“Bucky”, esclama Steve con un grugnito, ripercorrendo la mascella per cercare le sue labbra e baciarle con ardore mentre lo guarda da sotto le ciglia, il corpo che freme sotto le sue dita. “James. James. J-James”.  
Sente Bucky riempirlo completamente mentre si muove in lui, scandendo il ritmo delle proprie spinte con battiti umidi e baci famelici sul collo, alternando lentezza e ferocia mentre Steve chiede di più ad ogni affondo.  
Gli circonda l’erezione con la mano in vibranio sentendola bruciare sotto il suo tocco mentre continua a seppellirsi in lui, accompagnando ogni stoccata con il movimento della sua mano che lo masturba.  
“Ti sta piacendo, Stevie?”, celia Bucky con un ghigno.  
“Sei proprio uno stronzo”, risponde l’altro, ruotando il bacino e strappandogli un gemito acuto come a volerlo punire e Bucky inarca la schiena. Steve continua a cavalcarlo e gli sussurra tra gemiti e mugolii quanto sia bello, quanto ami sentirlo dentro e quanto gli sia mancato, mentre si lascia prendere. Quando Steve gli circonda la guancia con le dita, però, il tempo si ferma: gli bacia una tempia con una delicatezza che sa di venerazione, un gesto pregno di tenerezza che basta a sciogliere ogni paura, ogni nodo che gli ha stretto la gola, ogni terrore che gli avviluppato le viscere durante la notte. Sorride, il volto stravolto dal piacere e gli occhi pieni di lui, come se non vedessero altro che il suo viso. Quello sguardo lo trapassa da parte e a parte, mentre tutto quell’amore lo travolge in un sol colpo. E’ strano sentirsi così amato? Basta un’altra spinta e Bucky viene, in quell’unione di carni e gemiti che permea la stanza mentre l’odore di sesso e delle loro pelli si diffonde in tutto l’ambiente. Bucky gli bacia la bocca, chiamando il suo nome, l’orgasmo lo annienta e Steve lo sente esplodere dentro di lui mentre viene allo stesso tempo tra le dita della sua mano in vibranio. Steve sente i propri muscoli diventare gelatina e allora si appoggia contro Bucky per non crollare mentre le loro membra si raffreddano pian piano. China il capo tra le sue scapole, sentendo il respiro di lui contro la pelle e quando sta per muoversi, Bucky se lo stringe addosso, seppellito dentro di lui come a volersi beare ancora di quell’antro caldo.  


_Just for moment, the briefest second._  
_Paradise is just inside my reach. It's just for a moment._  
_For the sweetest second. It's you and me. It's you and me._

“Direi che ti è piaciuto”, Bucky ridacchia, lasciando scorrere i polpastrelli lungo la sua schiena e Steve gli pizzica il fianco, sollevando gli occhi verso di lui, le lunghe ciglia scure che fanno da cornice a quei fanali azzurri.  
“Coglione”, smozzica l’altro, stretto nel piacevole calore del suo abbraccio.  
“Dico soltanto ciò che ho visto”, provò a giustificarsi Bucky, lezioso. “E il siero non ha mai fatto molta differenza sotto questo punto di vista”.  
“Hai dimenticato l’asma”, ci tenne a ricordargli Steve.  
“Beh, basto io adesso a toglierti il fiato. Credo sia molto meglio”.  
“Fanculo, Buck”, Steve si imbroncia e Bucky sorride, stringendolo più forte mentre con la punta del naso gli sfiora la fronte.  
Lo bacia ancora e la sua bocca è languida e perfetta mentre si schiude per lasciare spazio alla sua lingua.  
Ha voglia di toccarlo ancora, consumarlo e lasciarsi consumare, forse per recuperare tutto quel tempo che gli è stato negato, annullare tutta la distanza che si è frapposta tra loro, dispettosa e malefica, per cercare di dividerli. Ma niente è mai riuscito nel proprio intento, nemmeno le lancette dell’orologio, nemmeno il ghiaccio. Niente. Percepisce un senso di pace avvolgerlo come una calda coperta, la stessa che Steve gli ha messo sulle spalle la notte dopo Azzano, mentre Bucky era ridotto a brividi per colpa dei ricordi di ciò che avevano provato a fargli in quello strano laboratorio.  
Steve lo aveva portato via, così come lo aveva strappato dai tentacoli dell’Hydra che lo avevano tenuto prigioniero. I suoi occhi azzurri come il cielo terso d’estate, le sue labbra rosse che si schiudevano per emettere un sospiro e muoversi a formare una parola che aveva stravolto tutto nell’arco di pochi secondi. _‘Bucky’_. E lui era precipitato, ancora, in un baratro senza fine. Luci di un passato vissuto ma dimenticato gli si erano abbattute violentemente addosso, accendendo qualcosa in lui, come un pulsante tenuto celato al resto del mondo. Avrebbe detto un pulsante di autodistruzione ma – in realtà – era l’esatto contrario: un pulsante per tornare in vita, per ricostruire ciò che era stato distrutto e che si era ricomposto grazie ad una parola e due occhi azzurri. L’Hydra si era sentita in dovere di provvedere, premurandosi di cancellare ogni cosa prima che Steve fosse ovunque, come un virus che entra in un sistema mettendo a soqquadro tutto.  
Solo che definire Steve “virus” è completamente sbagliato.  
Bucky sorride, perché nemmeno l’Hydra è stata in grado di rigettare Steve.  
Il ragazzo emaciato tutto pelle e ossa dal viso spigoloso, una perfetta attitudine a cacciarsi nei guai e farsi pestare da ragazzi più grossi e un insulto marchiato a fuoco sulle labbra. Le loro tecnologie avanzate, le loro scariche elettriche, i loro abusi fisici e mentali non hanno estinto quella fiamma che gli ardeva dentro: era fioca, non particolarmente divampante, ma c’era e Steve era legna. E c’era stato un momento in cui il peso di una vita intera trascorsa ad uccidere si era rivelato troppo gravoso così come la consapevolezza di aver lacerato vite innocenti.  
Allora aveva pensato che forse sarebbe stato meglio prendere una pistola per infilarsela in bocca e premere il grilletto.  
Ci aveva pensato ma poi il volto di Steve gli era tornato in mente quasi con violenza e aveva desistito.  
“Sei felice”, la voce di Steve lo riporta con i piedi per terra e allora Bucky si volta a guardarlo, passando il pollice lungo la sua guancia scavata.  
Non è una domanda, perché sì, lo è. E' felice. Gli sembra così strano eppure si sente in pace come se la tempesta di neve abbia finalmente la sua fine, il sangue che ha imbrattato quel manto bianco è scomparso.  
Non c’è più sangue, non c’è più dolore, soltanto un fiore candido come la superficie da cui è spuntato – _un bucaneve_ – pronto a farsi strada, nonostante le basse temperature, nonostante tutto … per tornare a fiorire.  
“Allora la perdita del siero non ha avuto effetti collaterali”, Bucky lo sbeffeggia ma il suo sorriso è così sincero e morbido che Steve non riesce a mettergli il broncio, preferisce baciarlo di nuovo, più a lungo, le membra umide ancora avviluppate in quell’intreccio di carne e il desiderio che prende a risvegliarsi in entrambi.  
“Non direi”, c’è una scintilla di malizia nel sorriso di Steve e Bucky fischietta, compiaciuto, carezzandogli le cosce glabre così sottili che si adattano perfettamente alla sua mano. Steve gli bacia la fronte, la punta del naso, le palpebre, le guance, l'angolo della bocca e poi il mento mentre il fiato dell’altro si fa pesante. “Abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo. Nessuna guerra all'orizzonte. Soltanto io e te”.  
“Davvero”, Bucky accompagna quella conferma con un altro bacio, il primo di una lunga serie mentre gli circonda il busto sottile con le braccia muscolose. “E tanto per la cronaca … anche senza siero, hai davvero il culo più bello d’America”.  
Il rossore si fa strada sul volto di Steve ma prima che riesca a rispondere, Bucky gli ha già chiuso la bocca con un bacio, ghignando sulle sue labbra, vittorioso. Sono a casa. Questa volta per davvero.

_I don't know when I started loving you._ _Now it's all that I can do._  
_Heaven is a place I know when I'm with you._


End file.
